Silversun
Silversun was a Neverwinter Nights 2Mature Roleplaying Persistent World that could be found on the Roleplaying tab of Gamespy. The Silversun Persistent World supported Mask of the Betrayer and Storm Of Zehir Expansion Packs (1.23.1763). Silversun was open only to players over the age of 18 due to adult content and mature themes. Synopsis Silversun is located '''off the south of the Moonshae Islands off the coast of Amn in the Forgotten Realms. It is a kingdom founded by an elven hero, Eldorand, who became the first king. The current ruler is Queen Evanara Ara'lai who recently assumed the throne when Queen Brendalai withdrew for personal reasons. The forum can be found here. Silversun is a Moderately heavy '''Role playing server within the social framework of the lives and loves of the player characters. Each new player must choose to enter their character into the world as a free person or a slave. A slave can be either a city slave (if you make a new character with no connections to any existing characters) or an owned slave (if you make a slave character for someone AND the slave was his or her property in the past.) All Characters can affect the lives and the course of the kingdom, but of course with IC consequences, we are giving the players the maximum freedom, but that doesnt mean you can run around insulting people, or killing others for no reason. Silversun City has an eclectic population with most every race of Faerun represented. The city expects visitors and citizens to be respectful of others. The Kingdom has many wonders to discover, not the least of which is Alfhiem, the city established by the elves who first settled the isle. Elves who come the kingdom will find Alfhiem much to their liking. The elves live and work with Silversun city to protect the Kingdom. There may even be a hidden wood elf enclave, though they tend to be reclusive by nature. Each and every player is obligated to know the rules of the server, not knowing them isnt a excuse (they can be found on the forums) the DMs are friendly and very helpful, but that doesnt mean they aren't strict when they have to be, obey the rules and you will find Silversun a great place to spend your free time. Getting Started Where can I find Silversun? Silversun is located on the server named Kingdom of Silversun (Version 7), module name is Silversun_SP. To find it, start NWN2 and click 'Multiplayer'. Go to the 'Social' tab. (it may be located on the RP tab currently) The necessary files should download automatically. These are located in the Forums along with instructions as to which folders to place them in, if you should need to. What kind of place is Silversun? Silversun is an ADULTS ONLY server with graphic sexual content. Any underage player will be banned, the complete set of rules of the server can be also found on the Forums. In Silversun, you are expected to role play so remember: in-character actions do have in-character consequences, and the kingdom of Silversun is law-abiding. What can I do ? Players are highly encouraged to take on jobs in town, and many positions exist and more will be added if there is a need, each player will be paid a weekly salary by a DM(of course you are expected to RP doing the job). In Silversun you can do many things, explore the nearby lands and islands(hunting zone for all lvl ranges), go to the theater, take a few lessons of a new language in the university, join a guild, have a few drinks in the inn, pray at one of the temples and many many more Are there any character restrictions? You MAY NOT make a character under the age of 18. Anyone found doing this you will be instantly asked to stop and remake the char or have it deleted. All non standard races like vampires, werewolves, full blooded dragons or demons need a DM approval that you can request on the forums. How can I earn money and gain experience? Money and experience can be gained by entering the hunting zone (such as the Crypts, of the Thieves Forest), or by being rewarded for good roleplaying by a DM (even Dms who are not in DM mode posses exp wands so stay sharp). Certain players are also able to grant other players experience, so behave! (Rping both evil and good chars will be awarded so don't worry about causing some chaos, just remember each action has a consequence) Are there DM events, and can I join them? Yes, there are DM'd quests regularly(weekly if not daily). Some will be announced if its a bigger sever wide event, others will just happen all of a sudden without any warning. Every time you may refuse to take part, we dont force you into RP. If you have a bad day, dont like the type of event or simply the lost adventurer is wearing a ugly shirt, just say an OOC (out of character) no, and you will be able to resume your previous action. Can I buy a house or apartment? Yes. Houses and apartments are both in limited supply. There are 3 districs in the City. Summer Palms which is a tightly build living zone with many small houses, if you prefer a bit bigger house with a yard, you should chose Central Parks, mind you bigger house=more gold. If Queen Evanara sees that your deeds for Silversun were truly great, you will be given a noble title, the Lake Laylani housing district will be open for you (you will be able to buy a house that is, you can always go there and have a walk around the neighborhood.) Guilds Silversun army has been disbanded after a rogue general was banished from the city. In its place a series of guilds were formed, which gather adventures of various professions. Each guild is independent and acts on its own, but when the Queen calls for them they come to arms and defend their homeland. There are the following guilds (as of now, again if there is a need new ones can be brought to life): *Fighters Guild *Mage's Guild *Divine Guild *Rangers Guild *Bards Guild *Crafters Guild *Druids Grove *Rouges Guild(hidden) *The Black Market(hidden) *Friends of Silversun(a social club) External links *The Silversun Forums *The vault page Category:Former gameworlds